


Fraternization

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Themes, Mild Language, RVB jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Tony would find a way to make training exercises that include lasers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the prompt jar: "Darcy/Steve, laser tag"  
> All recognizable characters and content belong to their respective parties and I am making no profit off of them. Unbeta'd work.

Of course Tony would find a way to add a childish element of fun to even the training exercises. After the genuine rounds where they are picking up stealth and formations and the like, they call down Thor’s friends and Pepper because Tony insists she needs a stress relieving break where she gets the opportunity to shoot him, Steve promises that it’s a genuine thing to do. “Certainly cheered Peggy up a few times during the war, shooting at all of us.”

Sam laughs a little while Steve watches carefully as Jane and Selvig and Ian get into their gear. Bucky is focused on showing the two others the sighting and explaining the need for someone on your six when you are in your nest. Because even if you’re hidden, you can be found in this group. Pepper and Darcy both nod, zipping up the sensor laden jackets. 

Steve leans in and presses a kiss, slanted and hurried, over Darcy’s mouth and wishes her luck. Behind him, Tony yells for him to “get his mouth off that Damn Dirty Blue!” in a surprisingly effective mimic of Sarge. 

She wishes him luck and tells him that “Dance-y time is very important!” before dashing out with the rest of her team. Clint, behind him, laughs. 

The games go quick, Clint in his nest trying to keep Steve appraised with Pepper picking people off almost as well as him. Darcy, he thinks, is on the ground, until he sees Bucky all but fly past with the Red flag. Steve gives chase and gets taken out as he goes around a corner. He sees the blue dot of the laser blink a few times, then realizes it was Morse as he trudges back to base to “respawn” as per the rules. Darcy.

The next game, when Blue team makes it to three flag-steals, Steve gets “first blood” by taking down Sam, and then steals the flag. And, because it wasn’t in the “you can’t smuggle the flag back that way” list, he quickly crams it down the front of his pants and dashes for base. 

Only to get shot a few steps away in the arm. The same denotation of blue laser light blinks across his crotch in a heartbeat and Natasha is tackling him, takes the flag, and double-taps him. 

Between game two and three, the list of flag carrying dos and do-nots are expanded greatly, Bruce breathlessly giggling over his coffee as he (the magnanimous referee) allows that the flag being half-knotted around a limb is an acceptable ferrying procedure, even if “dick smuggling” is not.

Tony congratulates him on the unconventional idea.

The third, and final, game, goes to the Blues again. When Darcy comes down from her nest, Clint crows for almost five whole minutes about how great an idea she’d had, and then asks how she could comfortably have been crammed into the tiny pocket of space.

Steve leers for a second (according to Bucky, that expression is a leer, anyway) and quietly murmurs against her hair, “Well, I’ll bet ten bucks it has to do with how easily you can twist your body up.”

“Steve, your comm is still on.” Pepper pats his shoulder as she sets away the rest of her gear, and he can only be a little embarrassed by the mortified, surprised looks on Thor’s face.

“Sorry, I know she’s like your sis-” He starts to apologize.

“No, I just had a startling moment of clarity.” The Asgardian turns to Bucky then, and says, “I believe your wager is correct. My Jane and Steve are very much similar in manner.”

-

Darcy is petting his hair nearly ten minutes later when he finally stops giggling all over her at the comparison. “That’s what drew me to you. You’re my favorite person, but with a jaw strong enough for me to sit on.”

“Well, to be fair, I’m pretty sure you’re Bucky, but with the parts I want sat on my face.” This time, there isn’t any comm, or others around to hear, while they are sat on his bed. “Actually, I think for being the Blue Team, MVP, I’m supposed to be congratulating and rewarding you as the dutiful boyfriend. Come here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because why NOT include RVB jokes, amirite? Also, We have similar capture-the-flag rules in my pack, but it now also includes not shoving it down someone else's clothes as well. 
> 
> You can send me more prompts or just see my fandom feels and howl at me over on [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
